creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Schlafstörung
Seit Beginn des Semesters schlafe ich sehr schlecht. Ich wache immer gegen drei Uhr Nachts auf und bleibe dann für mindestens eine halbe Stunde wach. Es ist ein ständig wiederkehrender Traum, der mich aus dem Schlaf reißt. In diesem Traum sitze ich im Hörsaal und bekomme gerade eine Klausur zurück. Ich bin durchgefallen mit null Punkten. Wenn ich die Fragen durchsehe, bin ich jedes Mal aufs neue entsetzt, dass sie gar nicht lösbar sind, ich verstehe nicht, wie die anderen bestehen konnten. Eine Frage macht mich regelrecht wütend: »Geben sie die chemische Formel von Plastik an. « Darunter ist mit roter Schrift eingetragen »KCN«. Jedes Mal gehe ich zum Dozenten und will ihn darauf aufmerksam machen, dass sowohl die Frage, als auch die Antwort unsinnig seien. Wenn ich aber bei ihm ankomme, steht er gehässig grinsend da und bevor ich mich beschweren kann, sagt er: »Ruf doch um Hilfe, wenn du kannst.« Dann bekomme ich auf einmal Atemnot und ich will schreien, aber irgendetwas schnürt mir die Luft ab. Wie ich mich auch quäle, ich bekomme keinen Ton heraus und nach einer endlosen Zeit des hilflosen Würgens, sehe ich den Grund für meine Unfähigkeit. Im Hörsaal ist ein Sarg aufgebahrt darin liege ich mit einer Schaufel Erde im Mund. Dann wache ich auf. Vielleicht liegt es nur daran, dass es Herbst ist, aber immer wenn ich derartig aus dem Schlaf gerissen werde und aus dem Fenster schaue, versperrt mir ein dicker Nebel die Sicht, selbst wenn wir am Abend sternenklare Luft hatten und häufig ist er am nächsten Morgen auch wieder verschwunden. Nebel alleine wäre kein Grund zur Besorgnis, er wäre es nicht einmal wert bemerkt zu werden, es ist eher die Eigenartigkeit dieses Dunstes, der schwer durch das angelehnte Fenster dringt und einen leichten Geruch nach Stickoxiden und Naphthalin verbreitet, kaum bemerkbar, aber trotzdem beunruhigend. Mein Hausarzt sag, ich würde unter dem Restless-Legs-Syndrom leiden, denn immer wenn ich Nachts aufwache, zwingt mich ein schwer kontrollierbares Verlangen, aufzustehen und ich kann es nur mit Mühe unterdrücken, die Haustür aufzuschließen und nach draußen zu gehen. Wenn ich ruhelos durch das Zimmer laufe und sehnsüchtig auf die Tür schaue, bemerke ich es nicht, aber wenn ich still unter meiner Decke liege, dann höre ich eine sanfte Melodie, die der Nebel zu mir in mein Zimmer trägt. Meist versuche ich dann, die Luft anzuhalten, um diese äußerst zarten Klänge besser hören zu können. Es sind weibliche Stimmen, die nahe der Hörgrenze zu ebenso leisen Klängen von Flöten und Saiteninstrumenten singen. So ging das für einige Wochen, bis ich letzte Nacht den Fehler machte, dem Verlangen nachzugeben und mich nach draußen wagte. Ich folgte diesem unergründlichen Drang, der mich im Nachthemd aus dem Haus leitete und bahnte mir meinen Weg durch den immer dichter werdenden Nebel, schlaftrunken meinen rätselhaften Eingebungen folgend. Ich ignorierte das Kratzen in meinem Hals, das die üblen Dämpfe bei mir hervorriefen. Je weiter ich lief, desto klarer wurden die Melodie und der Gesang, sie führten mich zu einem großen Teich mit einer verwilderten Insel in der Mitte. Der schwere Rauch biss entsetzlich in den Augen, doch ich kämpfte mich immer weiter durch die Schwaden. Als ich jedoch den Ursprung des Nebels sah, ging ich in die Knie. Inmitten des wabernden Brodems stand in stiller Demut ein gebückter Gigant. Das war definitiv kein Mensch, nicht mal ein Tier, das war eine Ausgeburt. Statt Beinen wuchsen aus seinem Rumpf giftspritzende Muränen mit blinden Augen und schiefen Zähnen. Ihre fahlgrauen Leiber erstreckten sich bestimmt zwanzig Meter weit, sie wälzten sich träge umher und wirkten wie gestrandete Wale im Todeskampf. Der krumme Rücken des Ungetüms war voller rauchender Schlote, der Quelle dieser stinkenden Abgase und zwischen ihnen wanden sich zahllose Schläuche, die eine eitrige Flüssigkeit pumpten. Seine langen Arme liefen in gefährlich blinkende Sicheln aus, mit denen es sich schwerfällig auf dem Kiesboden abstützte. Was mich aber am meisten verstörte, ja was mich vor Grauen erbleichen ließ, war die Vielzahl von Mäulern, die aus seinen Hüften wuchsen, eine Armee von geifernden Hundeschnauzen mit gierigen Zungen. Dazwischen schlängelten sich knochenlose Fangarme mit krallenbewehrten Pfoten. Auf dem unansehnlich schwabbeligen Hals saß ein klobiger Schweinekopf mit langem weißem Bart und fleckigen Schlappohren, die ihn unbeschreiblich müde aussehen ließen. In seinem schlohweißen Haar nistete ein gigantischer Skorpion, welcher seinen Stachel drohend erhob, als der abscheuliche Koloss sich zu mir umdrehte. Ich war unfähig, mich zu bewegen, sah ihm nur zu, wie er mühselig versuchte, mir seinen massigen Körper zuzuwenden und als er sich frontal vor mir aufgebaut hatte, fühlte ich wie mir das Blut in den Kopf schoss, aus schierer Panik vor seiner Missgestalt und wegen des perversen Anblicks, den er mir nun bot, denn als er seine gewaltigen Arme und das monströse Haupt emporhob, enthüllte er die gespenstische Pracht, die darunter verborgen war. Aus seinem muskulösen Brustkorb wuchsen die Oberkörper zweier liebreizender, junger Frauen. Sie waren die Quelle der betörenden Musik, die Linke spielte auf einer goldenen Harfe und die Rechte auf einer silberglänzenden Querflöte. So hässlich wie die Gestalt des Ungetüms war, so unbeschreiblich angenehm waren sie und ihre Melodie. Ich glaube, ich wäre mitten in die reißenden Mäuler der Bluthunde gelaufen, wenn die beiden Schönheiten wieder angefangen hätten zu singen. Doch anstatt dessen erhob der bärtige Schweinekopf mit einer brüllenden Stimme das Wort: "Ich werde dich prüfen. Sprichst du wahr, so brauchst du nichts befürchten, denn ich bin gerecht. Also antworte, kleines Geschöpf! Was ist dein sehnlichster Wunsch!" Die Worte rissen mich aus der Bewunderung jener wohltuenden Klänge. Ich musste ihm nur Rede und Antwort stehen, also überlegte ich sorgfältig und antwortete: "Ich will ein Wissenschaftler werden, ich bin ein Student, ich suche nach Wahrheit!" Der Koloss nickte boshaft. "Das ist falsch!", urteilte er. Die Worte dröhnten wie Donnerschläge. "Wahrheit ist nichts für dich. Du bist wie all die Anderen, du suchst Mordbrennerei und Fleischeslust!" Ich war beschämt, verwirrt und entsetzt zugleich, aber ich nahm all meinen Mut zusammen, und erhob meine Stimme erneut: "Wieso solltest Du besser wissen, was ich möchte?", rief ich dem Giganten entgegen. "Schweig, Elendiger!", grollte er zornig "Dein Leib wird von Sünde gesalzen werden! Dann werde ich mich an deinem Herzen laben. In der Hirnschale soll es garen und dein Lebenssaft wird mich salben." In dem Moment bemerkte ich, dass der Skorpion nicht mehr auf seinem Haupt saß, ein seltsames Zirpen lies mich erschreckt herum wirbeln. Das Ungetüm stand hinter mit, rieb sich angriffslustig die Scheren und die Reflexlichter auf seinem glänzenden Panzer sahen aus wie menschliche Gesichter, vor Schmerz zu Grimassen verzerrt - ich glaubte, Freunde und Verwandte zu erkennen, entstellt von Pein und Qual. Er zielte mit seinem vor Gift triefenden Stachel auf mein Herz und in dem Moment, wo ich die Arme schützend erhob, fuhr er mir in die rechte Handfläche. Ein glühender Schmerz strahlte durch meinen Arm bis zum Nacken hinauf. Mein Kopf wurde von Krämpfen nach hinten gezogen und Hitzewallungen trieben mir den Schweiß auf die Stirn. Dann ging ich kraftlos zu Boden. Ich kann nicht sagen, wie lange ich bewusstlos am Ufer gelegen habe, doch als ich aufwachte, war das gewaltige Monster verschwunden. Selbst der Dunst seiner qualmenden Schlote hatte sich verzogen und von seinem Lied war nicht einmal mehr ein Echo geblieben. Irgendwie musste ich mich zurück in mein Zimmer geschleppt haben, denn am Morgen wachte ich in meinem nassgeschwitzten Bett auf und es war nichts mehr da, was die Schrecken der vergangenen Nacht bezeugen konnte, außer Erde auf meinen Bettlaken und einem seltsamen, schwarzen Mal in der Mitte meiner rechten Handfläche. Soremann (Diskussion) Kategorie:Traum Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Kreaturen